Put Asunder
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: A recounting of Shuyin and Lenne's tragic deaths at the hands of Bevelle guards.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X-2, Square Enix, or any of these characters.

**Author's Notes:** Hi, my name's Kurai Hitokiri. Probably most of you have never even heard of my name before since I usually write in the Harvest Moon section. I am a frequent player of Final Fantasy games, and while watching the 'Nightmare in the Den' scene and 'One Thousand Words' I decided to write a fanfiction about Lenne and Shuyin's tragic deaths. Anyway, go ahead and read, then you can decide whether or not you like my stories.

**Put Asunder**

By Kurai Hitokiri

------------

Vegnagun: the ultimate weapon with power so terrible it could destroy the whole of the earth. No living human had ever laid hands upon that terrible power before. That was, until _he _came.

------------

In the still of the ominous cool night, the streets of Bevelle were busy with those going about their normal lives. However, among the Bevellians, there was one who did not belong.

His face hidden by the hood of his cloak, a young man trudged through the littered streets of the crowded city. Keeping his eyes to the ground, he paid no attention to the good and happy people about him, going on with their own lives. There was only one thing on this man's mind: revenge.

Since the beginning of time, the people of Zanarkand and Bevelle had always seemed to fight, so much so that senseless bloodshed was a part of everyday life. Neither Yevon, the leader of the people of Zanarkand, nor the elder of Bevelle paid any attention to the cries and screams as they sent young Summoners off to their deaths.

They were killing their own people for their own gain.

Those that suffered hardly spoke out, for fear of being slaughtered by their leaders, however one man was willing to risk it all for his lover.

His name was Shuyin.

------------

Shuyin stood before the dark hulking machina before him: the legendary Vegnagun.

"You know, you're the only thing I can count on to save Lenne," Shuyin whispered, desperation etched into his voice.

His words echoed through the vast chambers, and as if to answer him, Vegnagun's eyes began to glint. It was true, this contraption, said to be the 'work of the devil' would be his final hope to save his beautiful lover.

With each step he took toward Vegnagun, madness enveloped him. Shuyin wanted to see all the people of Bevelle _suffer_. To cry out so horribly as they died that no one in time would ever erase the horrible screams from their minds. That the sounds of pain they made would be echoed through the many generations.

Yes… he wanted them to suffer as he had suffered… to suffer as Lenne had suffered as she had watched her Father, Mother, and younger brother being slaughtered before her.

Shuyin stared at the glass keyboard before him. _'Could it really be so simple? So simple that anyone could control something so terrible?'_ Putting his gloved hands to the keys, he fondled them like he would Lenne's hand. Their icy coolness seemed to ensure that he would be granted what he wanted.

Shuyin pounded upon the keys of the machine and began to play a melody so haunting, it reflected the sadness and ugly interior of his twisted soul.

Vegnagun responded to the melancholy melody, whirring to life, its eyes glinting with uncontrolled bloodlust. Its large cannon came forth from its innards and pointed ominously toward the heart of Bevelle.

"You must stop!!" a voice shouted.

The sound of that voice drew Shuyin from his madness, causing him to look up in panic and look over the rail of Vegnagun. "Lenne…"

Standing before the large tip of Vegnagun's cannon was his beloved Lenne.

Her eyes were filled with such emotion… such sadness… such disappointment. She held her arms out to him, still begging with him to turn from this path he had chosen. Shuyin knew that she would not move from this spot and was prepared to die with the rest of Bevelle if he fired.

"That's enough," Lenne whispered, a sob choking her voice. Her dark brown eyes were staring straight into icy blue, slowly weakening his iron solid resolve.

How he would have loved to take her up in his arms and kiss her, speaking to her words of love. However, that would never be.

The Bevellian guards broke down the closed doors and took firing positions, pointing their guns at Lenne.

Shuyin leapt from the powerful machina. He could have blown them all to oblivion along with the rest of Bevelle, but he couldn't. He couldn't kill _her_ along with them.

Lenne rushed into her lover's warm and protecting arms, savoring their warmth for what she knew would be the last time.

Shuyin looked at the guards, his blue eyes darkening with hatred. He remembered their faces and wore within his mind that he _would_ see them suffer one day.

Turning his eyes back upon Lenne, he looked at her and took in her face, wanting to remember every single detail.

She stared back, seeing the sorrow and pure anger on his face. With one last look into his eyes, she knew that she was determined to face her fate, and was glad that she was able to stop him. One tear leaked down her beautiful face and fell as clear as a crystal. No words could express the beauty of that single tear.

Lenne smiled, knowing it would be the final time she would do so.

The guards, not knowing of the unspoken words between the two, at last fired their guns at the young couple.

Shuyin felt the impact blow him away from Lenne and was unable to register anything except the pain he felt. The world seemed to freeze at that moment, letting Shuyin briefly remember every single moment he spent with Lenne. As he fell to the ground, his pain numbed, all that mattered was reaching out to Lenne.

Shuyin held his hand out to her and he watched Lenne's beautiful brown eyes cry one last tear before they slid shut forever.

He had to reach her… he wouldn't die until he did. Slowly, with the last of his strength, Shuyin reached his hand out to touch Lenne's delicate face and dry the beautiful tear that ran down her face.

He could feel the warm blood spill from his mouth and wounds. Shuyin closed his eyes one final time and let out a shuttering rattle of a breath.

_'I will see them suffer…'_

------------

**Author's Note:** Well… um… wow, I didn't know I could write like that… Anyway, please review and tell me if it was good…


End file.
